


【仁丸】Trick

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 3
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】Trick

*一个场景描写（？  
*Happy Halloween

1.

如果时间能倒退到两个小时前，丸井说什么也不会选择坐电梯。

朋友过生日，一周前就跟丸井约好了派对，为了显示自己邀请的诚心，还特地在丸井下班的时候直接叫好了车等在公司楼下，不知道的还以为是丸井过生日。幸好是周五，丸井在车上给朋友打电话开玩笑，说自己还穿着衬衫领带，到了派对现场搞不好会被认成服务生。  
朋友那边还算安静，应该还没有闹起来，听筒里杂音并不大：“少废话赶紧来，没带礼物你就死了。”  
丸井笑着骂了一句随后挂上电话。

派对自然是往吵死人的方向发展。几杯果酒下肚，丸井在办公室里培养出来的那点正襟危坐立刻蒸发地干净，扯了领带就往舞池冲。他喝酒容易上脸，再顶着一脑袋红发，灯光一照还有点秀色可餐的意思。深灰色衬衫解开两颗扣，锁骨半露不露，吸引了不少暧昧晦涩的目光。  
等灌下去的酒精蒸腾地差不多了，丸井去卫生间冲了把脸，看看表已经夜晚11点多了。  
“不是吧，这么早就走？” 朋友揽住他肩膀，“今天周末啊你慌什么？”  
“拜托你体谅体谅社畜吧。” 丸井无奈，“我就这么两天能多睡会，平常周末这时候我都睡醒一轮了。”  
朋友在昏暗的灯光里仔细辨认了一下丸井的黑眼圈，也没再勉强，说了句下次再约把他放了回去。丸井撑着睡意打了车，临近小区在附近的便利店买了沙拉和牛奶准备明早起来当早餐，快走回公寓楼时憋得难受，又跑回便利店上了个厕所。

丸井住五楼，往常爬着楼梯就回去了，权当锻炼身体。今晚实在有些累，想想就偷懒坐回电梯。大半夜快十二点，大厅里孤零零亮着几盏灯。除了丸井自己，还有个男人正站在电梯口低头玩手机。丸井打量对方两眼，许是半夜出来买宵夜，穿着简单的套头衫和大短裤，踩着一双运动拖鞋，手上拎着奶茶和蛋糕。  
电梯“叮”地一声开了门，丸井和男人依次走进去。丸井离按键近些，摁下5楼后随口问对方要去几楼。  
“12，谢谢。” 

也就十几秒钟的事。  
变故发生地猝不及防。电梯上方的小屏幕堪堪显示到3，两人头顶的白炽灯突然闪烁了几下。没等丸井反应过来，电梯厢便开始剧烈晃动。丸井原本昏昏欲睡的神经立刻惊醒，下意识在电梯上把能按的楼层全按了一遍，手指将要摁到紧急按钮时，整个空间瞬间陷入黑暗。  
丸井听到和他一起坐电梯的人说话：  
“腿曲着点，贴墙壁站好了。”  
丸井下意识照做，做完反应过来这是个保命的动作，万一电梯急速下坠，弯曲的膝盖能稍微减缓一些冲击力。这一切发生地太快，丸井后知后觉有些害怕，冷汗出了一身，酒算是彻底醒了：  
“兄弟……朋友，我们掉下去会怎么样啊……”  
“嗯……” 对面似乎认真地想了想，回答，“三楼的话应该也还好，顶多半身不遂吧。”  
丸井痛苦地闭了闭眼。

两人蹲马步一样站了十几分钟，丸井终于坚持不住了，破罐破摔往地上一坐：  
“不行我太累了……停电之前我按了制动，应该不会掉下去。诶，你也坐会儿吧。”  
幸好他们公寓保洁做的不错，电梯间倒是干干净净。黑暗里丸井看不清对方的脸，只大概看到有个人在自己身边。那人听了丸井这话，从善如流坐了下来，宽大的帽衫拖到地上，衣角挨着丸井的膝盖。  
发生这么一通后，丸井已经从初始的慌乱里平静下来。掏出手机打开背光，凑到操作板边上研究起来。能按的按键全按了一遍，却是一丁点回应都没有出现。  
“别费力气了，” 坐姿随意的男人语气懒散，“如果是大面积停电，现在是联系不到保安室的。”  
丸井叹口气，摸索着爬回男人身边，黑暗里身边挨着人让他觉得安全些：  
“那怎么办，这么干等一晚上啊。你家还有别人吗？能不能出来救个命？”  
“让你失望了，我就一个人住这里。” 男人耸耸肩，把手机摁亮转给丸井看，“这里面没信号，大概够呛叫人来救命。”  
说完又把手机黑屏，声音在这个小空间里慢悠悠地：  
“运气好的话，一会儿来电了就能通知保安室，运气不好的话……大概只能等明早来人检修再出去了。”  
丸井痛苦地揉了揉头发：“早知道就不去参加派对了……怎么会这么倒霉！”  
男人听他这话倒是笑了：“我觉得还好，好歹咱们手上还有点吃的喝的，明天也不是工作日。”  
丸井把松垮的领带拆下来搭在脖子上：  
“您心态可真不错。”

2.

为了节省电，手机就锁屏放进了口袋。丸井困得直打哈欠，说不上来眼下这境况到底该怎么结算。肯定算不上好，但也不能说是很差，有吃有喝，还有人陪。要是能来个枕头，说不定还能踏踏实实睡一觉。  
到这会儿睡是没法睡，丸井侧头朝身边的人看，黑暗里那人盘着腿坐在地上，帽衫大大的帽子盖住了整个脑袋。  
“……聊天吗？” 丸井换了个舒服点的坐姿。  
“聊什么？” 男人声音听起来十分没精打采。  
“那不能就这么等着吧，” 丸井把头往对方那边凑了凑，“咱们一起被关在这也算是缘分，对不对？”  
黑暗里男人有些好笑地看了他一眼，语气调侃：  
“就这还说我心态好呢？你这不是挺高兴的吗。”  
丸井没在意这份揶揄，低头笑笑：“苦中作乐，苦中作乐。”

男人姓仁王，叫什么不知道，丸井也懒得问。住12楼的小户型，跟丸井一样，独居，是个专栏作家，偶尔给人代笔赚点外快。说是今晚刚赶完一篇稿子，心情舒畅，出门倒个垃圾顺便买点宵夜，难得呼吸一次新鲜空气扭头就被关进了电梯。  
“那你是挺惨的。” 丸井小幅度点点头，“好歹我还天天出门。”  
“你呢？刚从派对回来？夜生活挺丰富啊。”  
“就这么一次夜生活被你碰上了，也不是，被这电梯碰上了。” 丸井伸手拍拍身侧的厢板，金属板“砰砰”两声，在黑暗里隐约有些回音，“我就一普通上班的，平常周末这时候都做三回梦了。今天朋友过生日，推不掉。一年就这么一天生日，电梯就坏一次，偏被咱俩赶上了。”  
丸井说完又觉得有些失言，听起来像是在怪朋友的生日派对。人家过生日是高兴事，归根结底还是他自己倒霉。  
“我看过一本小说，” 仁王说，“也是阴差阳错两个人被困在电梯，叫天不应的。”  
丸井来了兴趣，偏过头去：“哦？那后来呢？”  
仁王在黑暗里似乎有些尴尬：“……来了一发。”  
？？？  
丸井倒吸一口凉气：“都这时候了你还有心思想黄书？？！”  
“我也是突然想到的啊！” 仁王的声音听上去十分气急败坏，“怎么说我也是个靠写字吃饭的人这么相似的情节当然马上就闪回了啊！”  
丸井瞳孔颤抖地盯了仁王半天，又理解地点点头：“毕竟是黄书，不管多离谱的场合都能脱裤子。”

丸井还是挺怕的。“电梯吃人”这样的案例屡见不鲜，看新闻时只觉得可惜和遥远，真等自己被困在电梯厢里才觉出煎熬与绝望来。时间的流逝仿佛凝滞，像一锅小火慢熬的糖水，翻搅到最后状态肉眼可见地凝固，抽离时粘稠得能拉出丝。他极困，但也做不到真睡过去，和那根嗜睡的神经拉扯得头昏脑涨。  
身边角落里亮了一下，丸井心知对方是拿出手机看时间，随口问了句几点了。  
“三点多了，再坚持几个小时应该就能出去。”  
丸井于是分了点神计划起下周一休天年假的事。

仁王实在是冷静地过分了。饶是丸井也在电梯晃动的第一下惊叫了一声，可反观对方，第一时间贴紧了靠板，随后坐到地上时还特地小心放下蛋糕以免破坏形状，动作不紧不慢有条有理自然地仿佛是在自家卧室。  
丸井又侧过脸看他，帽衫遮住了大半张脸，仔细辨认一番发现仁王在闭着眼休息。  
丸井用手肘轻轻碰了碰仁王：“诶，你不怕吗？”  
“嗯？” 对方从喉间挤出一个音节，“有什么好怕的。”  
没意思。丸井把头扭回来，学着仁王那样把头后仰靠在墙板上，闭上眼：  
“你在想什么？”  
“在想一个故事。”  
“……另一个带颜色的故事吗？”  
“……不是。是下一个要写的故事。”

写故事的人是不是都有点走火入魔的潜质，丸井这么想。这头顶的一方狭小天地，没准下一秒就会成为他俩的棺材板，电梯两边嵌着的广告就自动升级成墓碑，描金的钱都省了。丸井早在一开始晃动的那几下里就强制性给自己走了个马灯，从父母弟弟想到朋友生日，挺开心的一个纪念日愣是给加了一道忌日的灰暗色调，想到这里他还觉得挺不好意思。  
旁边这人倒是挺随遇而安。  
“你准备写什么啊，给我讲讲呗。”   
仁王的声音悠悠地传来：“我的故事都收费的。”  
“……没准我就是你在这世上的最后一个读者，赶紧赶紧。”

3.

“A捅伤了人，是一时冲动。他跪在浴池边抖着手往衣服上倒洗衣粉时才意识到一个人的血原来有这么多。被捅伤的是他表哥，在外面欠了一屁股债，扭头又讹上这个老老实实的小表弟。放高利贷的天天在A门口堵人，贴封条，大半夜拿着大砍刀砸门，无所不用其极。表哥一失踪就是半年多，这期间A被追债的弄得神经崩溃，好容易等到表哥现身一开口又是要钱。”  
“所以A一怒之下拿着剪刀给了他表哥两下，以为自己把人弄死了，慌不择路大半夜收拾了点衣服坐大巴去了偏僻的乡下，在一个老零件工厂打黑工养活自己。一开始战战兢兢，听见警笛就下意识手抖，时间长了也就麻木了。在微不足道的工种上勤勤恳恳做重复的事，收入微薄但不至于每天睡不踏实。他一心觉着干掉他表哥是为民除害，恐惧最后演化成了愤怒，这点愤怒又被他自己粉饰成了全人类的愤怒，捅出去的那几刀甚至被联想成正当防卫。”  
“他留长了胡子，戴了眼镜，改了名字，A这个名字所代表的意义便真的被抹去一样。直到有一天工厂新来了一个女人，活泼开朗，踏实认真，性格大方，第一周就请他们所有人吃饭。”  
“饭后女人叫住A，笑着递给他一个信封，没说话，只叫他回去了再看。A也没细琢磨这事，拿了信封回家打开，里面赫然是当年他用的那把剪刀。”

仁王没再往下说，丸井听得正带劲，伸手晃他的袖子：  
“然后呢然后呢？”  
仁王叹口气：“还没编出来。”  
靠。丸井挺不甘心地又贴回墙板，嘴里嘟囔：  
“……可千万别坑啊。”  
仁王回了句看心情。

两人相安无事沉默了一阵，期间仁王一动不动的，丸井也不确定他究竟是睡着了还是沉浸在自己的文学世界里无法自拔。长时间的紧张再加上酒精的副作用，丸井整个食道冒着火一样难受，灼烧感一直蔓延到唇角。艰涩地咽了两口唾沫，丸井想伸手再给自己解开颗扣子，手指碰到纸袋的声音总算让他想起来自己是有东西吃的。  
丸井窸窸窣窣在黑暗里瞪大了眼拆食品包装时，仁王似乎也被他的动静吸引了注意。  
“你买的什么？”  
丸井哑着嗓子回了句沙拉。  
“……换吗？我蛋糕买错口味了。”  
丸井只犹豫了两秒钟：“……换换换。”

仁王错买的蛋糕是桃子味，口感清甜。丸井满足地咽下一口蛋糕问他本来想买什么味道，仁王有点不高兴地说海盐味。  
听上去似乎因为买错口味这件事非常懊恼。  
“沙拉配奶茶好奇怪……” 仁王拿着小叉子扒拉食盒，“就好像过分摄入糖分和热量的满足感被生生腰斩，不伦不类的。”  
“但是蛋糕配牛奶很好吃~” 生怕仁王一个急刹车反悔，丸井三下两下解决了那份甜点，“哪家店买的，我之后也去。”  
“回头给你地址。”

胃照顾妥帖了，整个人都安心不少。幸亏这点食物，撑到早上应该不成问题。丸井边收拾地上的包装盒边随口问：  
“眼下这是多好的素材，如果你来写的话，会写一个怎样的故事？”  
仁王轻笑一声：“色|情故事。”  
“靠我认真问的！”  
“嗯……怎么说呢，” 仁王曲起一条腿，“大概会是个爱情故事，男女主角邂逅在坏掉的电梯里，通过谈话发现他们其实在彼此的生活中早就有痕迹，比如说上班的地方就隔一条街，经常去同一家书店买杂志，甚至毕业于同一所大学。”  
丸井乖巧地点点头：“这么多巧合还不在一起简直天理难容。”  
“当然需要艺术加工啦，” 仁王接着说，“不过这很大程度上取决于我的心情。心情好呢，就写成一个甜蜜的故事，心情不那么好呢……”  
仁王顿了顿，放低了声音：“这世上哪有这么多巧合，所有的一切都是人为的，哪怕是这次电梯事故，也是男主角处心积虑的结果。”  
“……倒是不必用这么入戏的语气说话。” 丸井抱着胳膊坐远了一点。  
黑暗里传来一声轻笑：“别怕，我瞎编的。”

4.

丸井是被隐约的叫喊声吵醒得，他皱着眉，艰难睁开眼朝声源处望去，电梯门被扒开一条不大的缝，有人正冲着里面喊。脑袋很沉，稍稍动一下就晕得想吐，丸井只好重新闭上眼缓了缓，这才反应过来自己好像正靠着仁王。

……昨天……什么时候睡着的……?

丸井扶着脑袋动作僵硬地坐起身，朝光线处摇摇手示意自己听到了，又侧过头去看仁王。连帽衫的大帽檐挡住了大半张脸，仁王头靠着角落侧着脸，眼睛闭着，看来也睡得正沉。  
丸井伸手去推他：“诶诶，别睡了，有人来救命了，回去再睡。”  
仁王喉咙里哼了两声，慢慢转醒，一时间对上光线眼睛被刺地难受，连忙抬手挡了挡，嘴里嘟囔：  
“……什么时候睡着的啊……”  
“我也不知道，” 丸井伸手去扶他，一晚上别扭的姿势弄得他腰酸背疼，估计仁王也好不到哪去，“手给我，咱俩先出去再说。”

电梯正卡在两个楼层中间的位置，不上不下的。两人协助维修人员把电梯门整个打开后，以非常狼狈的姿势爬了出去。丸井浑身使不上力，还是仁王在身后扶着他的腰把人托出去的。  
仁王倒是挺轻松就出来了。  
丸井显得特别不好意思，挠着头笑：“我昨天喝酒了，平常也不这样的。谢谢你啊。”  
仁王也笑：“不用客气，怎么说也是过命的交情。” 说完伸手揉了一把丸井乱糟糟的红发。

仁王陪丸井走到五楼，在楼梯口道了别。丸井边开门边说，你坐电梯上去啊，这离12还好多层呢。仁王苦笑着摇摇头：“哪还敢坐电梯啊，走上去得了。”  
丸井说行，好好休息，改天去你家串门。  
仁王笑着朝他挥手，转身走进了楼道。

丸井累得步子发虚，脱了衣服飞速冲了个澡准备好好睡一整天。裹着浴袍擦头发时瞥了一眼镜子，赫然发现脖子周围分布着一些红痕。  
丸井抬手轻轻在皮肤上摸了摸。  
他其实是有一些酒精过敏的，除了脸蛋通红以外，有时候也起些小红疹，但这次这种不规律形状的红痕倒是第一次见。  
算了算了，总归以后少喝酒吧。丸井随手把浴巾扔进衣篓，头也不回地钻进卧室。

时间转眼又是周末，丸井想起上周那够呛的一晚，步子一拐去了仁王提到的那间甜品店。桃子草莓青苹果一样来一个，最后加了个海盐的，分开装在另一个小纸袋里。  
不管怎么说，要是没有仁王，他那一晚指不定落下什么心理阴影，没准这辈子都不敢再坐电梯。他该去好好谢谢别人。  
丸井轻车熟路进了电梯，按下12层，开始想一会儿见到仁王的措辞：就说谢谢好像还挺干瘪，不如问问上次那个故事他有没有写完，能不能给他这个意外地读者剧透一下。  
12楼很快就到了，仁王提过他就住丸井正楼上，丸井便也没含糊，对着门咣咣咣就开始拍：  
“仁王——开门啊——我给你带好吃的啦！”  
拍了几下没反应，丸井撇撇嘴，心想还挺不走运的，偏生碰见人家出门。  
但也不能白来一趟，想想干脆把装着海盐蛋糕的纸袋挂在门把手上。

另一边的电梯“叮”地一声打开，拎着超市袋子的女人从里面出来，朝自家房门走去，看了眼丸井，疑惑地问了句你找谁啊？  
丸井挂好小纸袋，对人客客气气点了个头，指指身后的门：  
“找这一户的，我朋友。”  
女人看起来更疑惑了：  
“找哪户？”  
“这门啊，” 丸井又指指身后，“就您对门这间。”  
“……” 女人沉默一会儿，再开口有些为难，“打这小区开始住人起，那一户就没人搬进来过。”  
女人看了看呆滞的丸井，脸色不太好：  
“那间根本就没人。”

END.


End file.
